Settling of Score
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Since some time, the trio changed but not as they might think, will they become better people or real monsters? The story takes place in the same night for the three teenagers. Relationship Carly/Sam/Freddie and many other pairings. Rated "M" for several reasons.
1. Nutrition

**A/N: This takes place during the fourth season, at least after "iHire an Idiot", with several differences. The iCarly trio will be very OCC, I want to explore their dark side (as when they are supernatural creatures).**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Nutrition**

"A smoothie kiwi-strawberry please" a brown boy asks.  
"It works" T-bo answers.

Steven Carson had just returned from the airport, he has just put his affairs in the home of his mother and he was going to visit his girlfriend of Seattle, but he preferred to stop at groovy smoothie for a drink and have a break, as he received a texto and he want to respond here.

His parents are divorced and live in two different cities and he took the opportunity to have two girlfriends. He does not think they will meet one day and have two girls, it is better. The temptation was too great with two girlfriends also sexy and devoted.

He pays his smoothie and moved to a table occupied by a girl of his age (all the tables are occupied), he pulls out his phone to call his girl to the city of angels.

"Hey baby," he replies.  
"Hi, I wanted to call you, I miss you already," she complains.  
"Oh Tori, I'll be back soon."  
"I would really like it to be already spend, you want to have a video chat?"  
"I would love to but my mother wants us to spend time together," he lies.  
"Oh okay" she sighs sadly.  
"I love you my sweet baby" he reassures.  
"I love you too" she replies.

He hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket. It was not good but it was a hormonal boy too, shit. He wanted to enjoy life.

His meeting with Carly Shay took place a few weeks after her birthday, at the mall, he ran awkwardly to her, he apologized, they discussed a while and quickly hit it off. She took him to her brother's apartment and she presented him with her friends. Unfortunately, he had to go in California in within hours, not without asking her to be his girlfriend. He found it odd that she sought the advice of her friends but he preferred to say nothing.

A few days after arriving in Los Angeles, he has an accident with his foot by doing manual labor with his father and it was at the hospital that he met his second girlfriend. Tori Vega is a lovely girl and easy going. A nurse handed her nose up (broken by her friend?). He had an interesting month with her (she seemed more open than Carly but he had more time with her). He smiled slyly in thinking about the naivety of Tori and the innocence of Carly.

He decides to called Carly and say her that he is here in an instant.

"Your girlfriend you missing?" the girl at the table asked.

Steven looks up from his phone, the girl is a pretty redhead with pale blue eyes and a mischievous smile. She seems not too bad and she can argue the value of his time. He prefers to avoid being too greedy and have more of a girlfriend in every city, but he likes to play with fire.

He puts his phone in his pocket.

"Yes, even if it's only been a few hours."  
"Go, the girls in Seattle do not like waiting."  
"Yeah but it's not the girl of Seattle, it is the girl of LA an-" he stopped, seeing that he left his secret slipped.  
"Oh," she raises an eyebrow "another girlfriend?"

Steven looks embarrassed, he does not like to be caught.

"You should better defend yourself if you are caught" the redhead has a smirk.  
"I give you all that you want for your silence," he pathetically supplit.  
"All that I want?" it reflects "take me at your home."  
"What? why?"  
"You told me 'all that I want' and I want to go at your home for a little action."  
"Even if you know, uh, what you just heard?" he asked surprised.  
"I just want to have fun. You do what you want with your life, I do not care."  
"Okay," he could not believe his luck.

They get up every two to Steven's house.

* * *

 **Carson's home**

After entering the house of his mother, the girl notices the garden outside and settled on a deckchair beside the pool. Steven returns with two Peppy Cola and he gives her one.

"You never told me your name," he launched the conversation, as he is standing still while lying on the lounger.  
"You never asked," she replied nonchalantly.

Taking a sip of his drink, he approached the girl and tried to kiss her but she stops him, placing her hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing?"  
"You wanted the action" he said incredulously.  
"I said I wanted to have fun," she retorts "take off your clothes" she orders.  
"What?"  
"Do me a striptease if you want some action, or so, you play alone."  
"Okay but before, you tell me your name," he smiled, turning the tables.

She frowns but she wants to give him that little whim.

"My name is Missy, now amuses me."

Satisfied, he put his drink and starts to please her. He wears a simple blue shirt and black pants. He removed his shoes/socks quickly, he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, gradually revealing his chest and stomach, he left the garment fell behind him. Missy sat on the deckchair and he sees that she appears to be more interested. Then he lowers his hands to his pantallón and decompresses, he bends to remove the garment and sends behind him, leaving him in his underpants. He began a little dance before continuing this little game until he hears a knock at the front door.

"I go, I invited some friends" she gets up and goes inside.

Steven is shocked, she did not tell him but he imagines he has no choice now. He wondered what she manigance. Anxious, he went back into the living room (forgetting that it is in his underpants) but he sees two boys coming into the garden and Missy seemed to speak with another person in the living room, he thinks it's another girl.

He does not have to wait long as he is shocked to see Missy happen with the other person, a brunette but with green eyes.

"Well, it's for me all this? You could expect for the show" the brunette said amused.  
"H-hey Carly" he stammers.  
"I'm glad you reminded of me, I see that you know Missy" she means the red-haired girl.  
"You're friends? It was a trap!"  
"Friends?" she gives a quick look at Missy "maybe, and for the trap, you have utterly failed" he is surprised but he begins to understand.  
"How did you know?"

Carly tells him how she wanted to surprise him by making him a visit to Los Angeles ten days ago, and when she saw him with a girl in his father's apartment, the kissing and fondling. During her speech, Steven could not help but looked at the ring on her left ring finger, while she is installed on the sunbed, the other two boys behind her and Missy went searched his laptop in his bags. He wanted to get dressed but Carly stops him.

"No need, you're just fine" Missy gave him the laptop and she sat next to Carly.  
"What are you doing?" Steven ask a little panicked.  
"Well, I want to talk to that girl."

Steven protests and will move towards her but Carly made a gesture and the two other boys immobilize her ex. After a few seconds, Carly sends an invitation at "ToriVega" for a video chat.

"Hi Stev-" Tori stops, seeing the face of the star of iCarly "Carly Shay, whoa what a surprise, I am happy to see you."  
"Hi Tori, nice to meet you," she replies freindly.  
"You can not know how I love your web show" Tori said enthusiastically.  
"No but I know you love my boyfriend" she continued, seeing the surprised look of the girl of LA "but it does not matter, I liked your boyfriend."  
"I do not understand."

Carly tells her that they have the same boyfriend, Tori does not believe so Carly shows her a picture of her and Steven kissing, the small video of striptease of Steven achieve discreetly by Missy, her little plan to take the cheater in the act, and Carly turned the laptop for showed Steven in his underpant. Tori looked stunned, still having trouble believing the facts but as she sees Steven looking away, she could only believe it, she disconnects without saying a word.

"Poor Tori, I can understand her" Carly laying on the grass the laptop to her left "what will I do with you?" she sighs.  
"Do not you think that's enough bitch, you've just humiliated me" he said angrily.  
"Oh Steven, I have just started" Carly smiled wickedly.

Steven was again insulted but Carly made a gesture with her hand and he is found kneeling, hands tied behind his back and feet hampered the ground. He was immobilized again but the two boys were still behind the girls, he does not understand why he can not move his hands and feet.

"Relaxes you, we'll play now. Adam, Griffin, go get a drink and give me my vitamins" the boys go inside, she turned to Missy.  
"Now, we will give a little show for this naughty boy" she said before slipping her hand into the skirt of the redhead.

 **...**

Steven began to become uncomfortable in his underwear watching the scene of the two girls naked before him.

Missy is lying on the deckchair with legs apart on each side of the chair. Carly has her head between the legs of the young redhead, licking the wet slit of her who was once her best friend. Hands over her head tells him that Missy will soon cum so she decides to move her tongue to her clit and fuck her slippery hole with her fingers, her other hand playing with her own pussy until Missy comes.

While Carly sits up on her knees, collecting the sweet honey of orgasm the other girl with her fingers, Steven can better see the changes on the brown. Her skin became paler than usual, a few shades of pale green in some areas, and as her thighs are slightly spread, he can see the familiar look of strawberries with her pussy and asshole.

The brown gets up, seeing the boys back with a glass of white liquid, she slowly savored before give the empty glass. She orders them something and Griffin takes Missy in his arms while Adam takes their clothes and they go inside.

Seeing his chance, he went screaming for help but something has just gagged him, he looks down to see a liana covering his mouth, which just out of the lawn like magic. Trying to move his hands, he concluded that it must also be lianas which immobilizes him. He turns to see Carly kneeling and in front of him. He has a brief look at her chest, her nipples are in the shape of a flower with five petals (and a strange liquid that flows) before returning to his green lips and her threatening smile.

As far as he finds her much more beautiful now, his instinct told him above all to flee for his life.

"It's time the grand finale" Carly licks her lips.  
"Mhhm" he tries to speak, tears on his face.  
"I thought to keep you at my disposal" she frowns "but you're a parasite, and there is only one way of treaty with you."

She made a hand gesture and Steven is now lying on his back, the body tied entirely by lianas, except the eyes and the belly button.

"I thought about a lot of ways for get rid of you," Carly sat on the boy, "and I decided for this one."

She takes something from her mouth to get out a little blue seed, she injects him in the belly button, making out a grunt of pain of Steven.

"This seed is a symbiote, she will feed and grow in your body to live, she will keep you alive by providing you with oxygen and nutrients."  
"HMMM MHHH HMMM" he's desperate and tries to scream.  
"And when she grows up, she'll cover you in a cocoon for you 'digest', but I leave you the pleasure to guess how long it will take," she chuckled.

The lianas begin to sink into the earth, carrying their victim with them. Before Steven is deeply buried in the garden of his mother, Carly told him one last thing.

"I never loved you Steven, you were just a distraction but I hate being betrayed."

So Steven is immersed in the darkness.

* * *

 **Bushwell Plaza**  
 **Apartment 8-C**

"It was fun," Carly said, lying on the couch.

She and Missy are returned to her apartment (dressed, of course) since few minutes and now, she had to talk seriously with Missy, it was part of their agreement: Missy help her and she is entitled to a chance to explain. Carly could do without her but she was curious, the young redhead was returned from nearly a year of her sea voyage but she was different, and her clothing more dark.

She saw her two days ago and she wanted to reconcile, Carly could never forgive her for hurting Sam or trying to destroy their friendship but she could not stop of missing the redhead, she did not want their friendship is simply destroyed because of jealousy.

"So ... where's your brother?" Missy request, not knowing how to begin.  
"We do not care for my brother, you have ten minutes before Sam comes, speaks."

After a sigh, Missy explains why she did what she did: the constant relocations because of her father's work, the loneliness that accompanied it as having little time to have friends, how she was her only true friend and see that another person had taken her place, the jealousy who controlled her, her change since the sea voyage because of the bad treatment by some crewmen. Despite her transformation, Carly could not help but sympathize for the girl, she would like to start again, but it is not to her to decide. Adam and Griffin returned from the kitchen with a glass, containing the same substance that two hours ago.

"Nothing prevents you from being best friends with Sam, Freddie is also my best friend but you did not do anything to him" Carly said after a moment.  
"It's true ... but I think I'm a little possessive."  
"It is Sam that you have to convince" she swallows the contents of her glass "you will have a better chance with another outfit" she orders the boys to forget that night and leave, before climbing the stairs.

Missy accompanies the brunette in her new room since her birthday. Carly sat on the couch and her on the armchair. The silence begins to settle, while Carly sees that she's a bit frightened by her, by what she is now and what she did.

"You have questions, you can ask me" Carly asked after a while.  
"Why swallow their cum?" it was not really the most important but it's makes smile Carly.  
"Semen is the only thing that really nourishes me, I can feed myself other things but not as effective."  
"... In a glass?"  
"It's sophisticated" Carly shrugged "and I have no desire to touch them."  
"So ... you're a plant?" Uncertain Missy said.  
"I prefer girl plant" the brown corrects.  
"But how?"

Carly tells him about Socko, he had come to the apartment a few hours after the departure of Steven one month ago, he brought her a rare plant from Amazonia, a legend says it brings strength and beauty to young women. One night, the plant has sent of pollen on her face and the next morning, the plant was dead but Carly felt a strange sensation in her body and later she became like that. Since, she can controlled plants and her body produced pheromones that allows it to control the minds of men.

She took the opportunity to have a reserve of men at his disposal, as Adam and Griffin, to support her hunger and her whims. She developed a perverse pleasure to dominate men, with or without pheromones. She also hates her brother now, recently, she control him and he is her faithful servant.

"It's amazing, I never thought it could exist" Missy says.  
"I know, but you'll have to forget" Carly ends with a sigh.

Before Missy could not say anything, Carly kisses passionately the redhead and when she separated from her, a light pink smoke coming out of her mouth to go to the mouth and nostrils of Missy, making her entered into a trance (a pheromone which gives her a very short control in women, the time of one order). Carly ordered her to forget about Steven and her, but she leaves her their conversation and the possibility of a friendship.

"Uh, what are we talking about?" Missy said after coming out of her trance.  
"We were talking about your selfishness to have been the only one to have fun" Carly smiled.

Carly gets up and sat on her bed, she lifts her skirt and spreads her legs, revealing that she is not wearing underwear.

"Time to return the favor" Carly motioned him to come with her finger, she also wanted to see if Missy has improved since the last time there are eighteen months.

 **...**

 **A/N: This chapter is a sort of homage to my favorite character in the DC universe.**


	2. Chastisement

**A/N: This chapter will introduce the second person of the trio, you'll know who and you will know the last person in the third and final chapter.**

 **I recall that I have nothing against the lesbian, gay or other, it's just for the story so if I shock someone, I apologize and recalls that it is for the character.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - Chastisement**

In his hut, Lucas Cruikshank contemplates his success.

He has been launched his career through promotion of these idiots of iCarly, it was a good idea to announce he was canceling his videos "Fred", people are easy to manipulate.

He played in the movie "Fred: The Movie" which was watched by millions of people for the day of release, like what he does not regret what he did for Benson. Fills to injury, his film also showcased the charming Jennette McCurdy, a look-alike of the blonde sidekick of Carly Shay (he would have liked to kiss the pretty brunette, too bad).

He also just finished filming "Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred", following his first film there are some days, he expect its success assured.

Life was really nice for him.

 **...**

Later, he goes to the park to relax, he does not worry if it's the dark, it is a little town fairly quiet.

Then he sees a pretty girl in a restaurant. Beautiful face and especially lonely, she may be worth a conversation. Lucas goes inside and asks the server if the girl is accompanied. After the negative response, he will met the beautiful lady and sit on the chair in front of her, she looked up from her meal and he can better detailed her physical appetizing.

Redhead with bright green eyes, freckles under his eyes and a beautiful neckline. He does not need to know more, so go to the end, she will not refuse.

"Hey beautiful, what brings you around here?" he flirts.  
"Try to finish my meal," she quips.

Lucas trembles slightly, he was too used to have girls falling at his feet from his celebrity.

"I thought a pretty girl should not ate alone in this restaurant," he smiled.  
"And I wanted to eat in peace but you just spoil my fun," she said bitterly.  
"I just wanna know your name and I'm leaving."  
"My name is" will-make-you-see", bye!"  
"But what is your problem? I try to be nice and you are aggressive" he is bored of her behavior and he rejects her fault.  
"Let me be very clear: you do not care," she gets up "you cut my appetite."

Lucas could not believe it, he was furious that she sent him walk despite his success and his charm (and especially his success). The redhead was also left him frustrated, he had hoped to have some action ... shame he did not have a fan available at this time.

He had two choices offered him: come home and forget about this girl, or follow her and be more insistent.

Lucas decides to follow her, he will not let this affront unpunished, he will show her who he is.

* * *

This is a moment that he follows her discreetly, she had led in a part of town into the forest, not too far fortunately, just a hundred meters. It starts to get bored, how long he has to follow her? he did not want it to do.

As he was turning back, he saw a car and a girl on the hood, the redhead heads towards her. Maybe is she a friend? They talk for a long time, especially the redhead face the beautiful blonde who reminds him of someone.

Lucas begins to fall asleep, spy was going nowhere but suddenly, the blonde is approaching closer to the redhead, perhaps too close. The blonde grabs the buttocks of the red and reproaches herself, she steals a kiss and the girl of the restaurant lets her make, she leaves her the control of kiss.

Lucas is shocked and disgusted, how they dare to do before his eyes? Now he understands everything, she was just a big lesbian who likes to show in public and she has no shame to do what she does **(A/N: this is just for the character, I have nothing against lesbians)**.

He pulls out his cell phone and he decided to film them. Who knows? He could make their blackmail or something else, it is always helpful.

 **...**

The side of the two girls,

The redhead is now on the hood of the car. Her friend pressed her lips against hers with fiercely, she slips her tongue into the mouth of the redhead, they kissed like that for a few minutes. The redhead had put her arms around her neck while the hands of the blonde searched inside her skirt in jeans and her shirt ACDC.

"Hm my angel, do not stop" the red pants.

Doing what she wants but also follow her supplications, the blonde continued to do what she wanted. Stroking the chest of the redhead over her bra, then slid her thumb and forefinger around her nipple to slightly pinched, getting a jolt of her friend. She strokes the folds of her sex through her panties, The redhead begs for the blonde but she does not listen, so she would like replaced her hand by her mouth, she feels strangely mood teases.

After several minutes, the angel of the redhead decided to do that her friend asked and lowers her face to her crotch, she licks her pussy through her soaked panties, still wanting teased her. She slips her panties to the side and licks her wet slit until her clitoris, she wraps her tongue around of little button of pleasure and the redhead yells of pleasure. The blonde slips a finger, then a second in her welcoming hole.

The redhead feels her fingers come and out very slowly of her femininity, she is surprised by her teases mood, she is not usually like that sometimes when they made love, Is that is what she will do to the boy who puts her in this state? was she nervous?

The redhead did not have time to ask more questions that her orgasm overwhelms of fun, putting her brain to "off" for a while.

The blonde gets up, taking her friend in her arms for a hug comforting.

"He followed you?" the blonde asks her friend.  
"Yes, he is a very bad stalker" the redhead informed her breathing almost normal.  
"Well, since he saw a taste of paradise, taking him in hell" she smiled sinisterly.

* * *

Seeing their frolic disgusting finally finish, Lucas puts his phone in his pocket, he turned to see the two girls but he sees the blonde looked directly in his eyes.

"Well, if we have not a voyeur with us here," the blonde kisses the forehead of her friend and goes in his direction.

He recognizes the blonde who goes towards him.

"Jennette? What are you doing in Idalo?" Lucas questioned.  
"Try again," the blonde answered annoyed, as when her mother confuses her sometimes with her twin sister.  
"Sam ...?" he asks uncertain.  
"Bingo" she quips.  
"Why are you here? ... And you turned lesbian" he asked with disgust.

Sam smiled wickedly, he gives her more reason to get rid of him.

"I'm here for you, bad boy."  
"And the reason is ...?"  
"Your chastisement" She puts her hands on her hips.

Lucas looks at her, not sure of understand.

"You manipulated me and my best friends," she frowns "Carly and I really liked your videos. Not only do you create a false ad for more visitors, but I also took your side and I hurt Benson pretty bad because of you. He may have to forgive me, because I'm a little too impulsive but I adjusted my behavior over time ... but you, you have not changed, you have become worse. "

He simulates a yawn, Sam raises an eyebrow at that.

"It is very pretty but I has now in my phone a video of you and your friend the butch" he indicates the redhead to the car, which is presentable again.  
"You talk about it" Sam shows his phone, she breaks with ease by closing her fist.

Lucas's eyes widen and checks in his pocket, no longer feeling his phone to inside.

"How did you do?" he said frightened.  
"What matter?" she said innocently but her smile is misleading.

Lucas starts to run for his life, he knows now that he fell into a trap, surely her "revenge" that she talked about but he has not really listened, he thought rather of what he was extorted girls, it would have been more careful this time if he had known.

He ran for a good ten minutes and he think have put a good distance between him and the girl mad of iCarly, he catches his breath against a tree.

Suddenly, he feels something against his ankle and he is raised in the air, upside down. He sees that he is at a great distance from the mainland. Swallowing his saliva, he looks up to see Sam holding his ankle with a smirk, but the more surprising is the four stetch red wings that are behind her.

"Is it comfortable?" she laughs.  
"Dirty devil" he cry.  
"Oh, it's too nice" she quips.

Flapping, Sam wanted to finish quickly with him.

"You know, I had a hundred of idea for me away from you but I did not want to get my hands dirty, so I went with that."

Suddenly, she lets his ankle and he knows that at this height, he will die.

 **...**

"Ouch" he said after he fell, he thought that the soil was much higher.

Lucas kneels to dust off of the atterisage forced and he looks around, he is surprised by what he sees.

It is in the midst of a tribe of men and women who looks almost naked, carrying a leaf to hide their intimacy, mud dried over part of their skin and bones in the nose. The houses seem to be made of wood and leaves. What frightens him a bit, it's the food that people eat, and bones that seemed ... humans.

He saw Sam sitting on a rock next to what appears to be the leader of the tribe, she makes him a friendly wave.

"Where am I? Who are they? And why did you bring me here?"  
"An Amazonian jungle, a local tribe and I thought they might have a dessert" she answered quietly questions.  
"Why they do not see you?" he said worried.  
"I'm invisible and intangible to them, you're the one to see me."  
"Wait, the "dessert"? How that?"  
"You love people who are in adoration for you, then what better than a tribe of cannibalistic to love you?"

Having finished speaking, she disappears in a blinding light for him.

He swallows, seeing the savages closer to him, with some bone knives.

 **...**

A parrot is awakened by a scream, he resumed his nap disturbed by stupid human who seem to not like sleep, wishing he to be eaten alive.

* * *

 **Bushwell Plaza**

"Ahh Wendy, I'm tired" Sam stretches in the elevator, her friend redheaded to next.  
"What have you done to Lucas?" Wendy asks her friend, not knowing her project for the abject boy.  
"Let's say he will not make old bones," she laughs at her joke.

Wendy just smiles, she knows that Sam does not like to do it but she did not like peoples like Lucas and she was still resentful, she wanted some recovery there are more than two years against the boy who had manipulated them.

Contrary to what people might think, Sam remained the most human of the trio since they have changed, she is also the only human to know for their changes (they decided not to erase her memory). Carly won a new authority surprising and a new fondness for the bdsm which makes herself chilly a little, but Freddie became the scariest, sometimes he is nice boy he always was but he could also open up your belly and ripped guts, just to pass the boredom.

She still remembers the mutation of Sam, it was a night she could not forget.

 **...**

 _Flashback_

 _Wendy was on the couch with her blonde friend in the house Puckett, they sought to make a new joke to Mrs. Briggs and tried not to take her in the act with M. Howard since the last time, they were disgusted for days._

 _Sam was hungry so she rolls her eyes and goes to order a pizza with extra meat for the hungry blonde, all the meats of course._

 _Suddenly, Wendy hears Sam screamed in pain, she loose her phone and goes to her friend._

 _Shock, she sees her friend kneeling in the fetal position, screaming in pain and Wendy could see the tears streaming down her face, she had never seen her cry, ever. She was going to call 911 but she sees something against the back of the blonde, something who was try of out. Shaking his head, Wendy goes to Sam to take her in her arms, not knowing what to do but hold her, the blonde had complained of back pain for several days._

 _An hour later, Wendy looks stunned the new scene before her. A outgrowth tore the skin and clothing of back of Sam, something like a wing of raven red deformed, red as the blood but can be mistaken with the skin and the blood of Sam on it. Unfortunately, this was not yet over for the blonde as new outgrowths out of her back and Wendy could only watch helplessly._

 _When it was finished, Wendy looked Sam catatonic, the blonde stayed that way until morning._

 _End of flashback_

 **...**

Sam sighs, she feels the redhead thinking about her transformation in blood angel but no matter how painful it was, she was not the most unfortunate ... Freddie had worse, much worse, and he was alone when it was happened.

Sam's family belongs to ther family of the fallen angels, finally something like that. One day, a man of her family drank the blood of a fallen angel and he received his powers, becoming the first angel of blood, a new breed. Half-man half-angel, their power is mostly based on blood but they can use some powers without having to sacrifice their blood like invisibility or empathy.

It took a while to control her powers, she still working on it to be honest. Sam knows that Carly and Freddie have changed too, she could feel it and it near them even more, to the point where they became lover. She looks at her ring on her left annular, she smiled at how she got it.

She researched on Carly and Freddie (and also through the ancestral memory of her family), she knows Carly received her powers of the spirits of the earth, becoming a "guardian of the world" not the humans but of the planet, a sort of intermediate. Freddie was used by a ritual forgotten by all, even the heaven, he is now a "representative of darkness" but not entirely, he was not totally dead in the sacrifice, it is still capable of love but hatred is quite high too. She laughed thinking she is the angel between the three.

 **...**

As usual, Sam goes directly into the bedroom of Carly without knocking ... she hoped she would be naked, a naked Carly, yummy ... but she is shocked by what she sees.

Missy Robinson is dressed in a lingerie of Carly ... or rather, a very sexy lingerie for the submitted of the brown: a leather corset restraint, handcuffs attached wrist/arm brace, blocking arms behind his back and a large collar to keep her head straight.

Carly Shay was about to finish tightening the straps of her former best friend, Sam wonders what fly has hit her?

"What is she doing here?" Sam said with aggressiveness.

She was furious, she hates her territory be invaded and Carly does part of her territory while Missy has thirty seconds to explain before sending her with Lucas (although in her holding, it's Sam who had to devour her, sexually of course).

Carly gets up and kisses the blonde to calm her, Wendy closes the bedroom door and watches the scene with joy, even if she is suspicious of the other redhead. After the kiss, Carly explains what she did with Steven and Missy helped her, ansi that the story of Missy and her apologized for the blonde.

After the speech, Sam probe the feelings of Missy and sees that she really has remorse and wants to make amends. Sam sighs, she is willing to forgive her even if it will take time and they will never be best friends with Missy ... but the redhead can do something for have her good side.

"Ok Missy, you want to apologize," Missy was about to speak but Sam puts a finger against her mouth.

The blonde pushes the submitted redhead on the bed, and while Carly fiercely kisses Wendy, Sam takes something under the bed of brown.

Missy sees that it is a dildo that Carly has not yet used on her (and she had a number).

"This is not what I had planned for tonight," Sam finished installing the harness "but mama will play with you" she smiled slyly.

Carly had warned that Sam would do something like that and Missy can not be prevented from being worried ... and a little excited.

 **...**

Later, so the four girls were in their new position, Sam hears a voice from the door.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Carly and Sam turn their heads simultaneously to the bedroom door, they see a boy against the doorjamb and crossed arms against his chest.

This is none other than their brown lover, Freddie Benson.

 **...**

 **A/N: As you understand, I'm not a fan of Lucas Cruikshank and "iMeet Fred", it was really useless but that's my opinion. For those who loved them, I apologize if I have offended and without rancor.**

 **Yes, I have decided to include Jennette McCurdy (well, about her is more correct), not that she has of importance but I thought it might annoyed Sam be confused by the actress for a change, like when she can be annoying when her mother wants her to be more like Melanie.**

 **Angels of blood are my creation, I wanted to create something new with references.**

 **The next chapter will be the last, it will be released in a few days!**


	3. Hatred

**A/N: This is the final chapter of the story, I had only expected three chapters in all, so take advantage of it and sorry for those who liked my work.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 - Hatred**

 **...**

 _Previously ..._

 _Sam hears a voice from the door._

 _"Well well well, what have we here?" Carly and Sam turn their heads simultaneously to the bedroom door, they see a boy against the doorjamb and crossed arms against his chest._

 _This is none other than their brown lover, Freddie Benson._

 **...**

 **A few hours earlier,**

A van pulls up in front of a studious house, the back door of the vehicle open and three people out.

A chubby boy with a some corpulence, he seems to be a nice boy with his bewildered, as if he was not sure why he was there but appearances can be deceiving. A girl comes out after him angry, chestnut hair and wearing the holding orange of prisoners but does not appear to be escaped. The latter is a boy younger than the first, the blond hair and well groomed, like his clothes, he always had an idea in mind.

All three entered the house, the girl sits directly in the chair.

"So what's your Papperman plan?" she asks always irritated.

Nevel Papperman looks at her, this girl is going to be hard to control but he will succeed, they have a common goal.

"It's very simple: to destroy iCarly, I will do something bad that Gibby will filmed and broadcast on the web and I will ask for their help, Carly has too much heart to leave me in my misery and once on site, Gibby will help you to infiltrate their apartment and we capture them" Nevel said "I'll explain the rest later."  
"As much as I want to punish them for spoiling my birthday, I especially like to see Maurice, he missed me" Nora said dreamily thinking about her chicken.  
"Wait, you really want to destroy them?" Gibby asks confused.  
"Go Gibby, how many times Sam made you dirty hit and Carly did nothing to stop her? Or Freddie who was trying to steal your girlfriend Tasha?" Nevel said.

Gibby says nothing, it is true that they are not the coolest friends.

"And it will give you a chance to redeem yourself," Nora added, she is still resentful against him but that's because he is just silly.  
"No matter, now beginning, go Gibby" Nevel walks to the front door with the other boy.  
"Hey, and me?" she asks.  
"You expect here, it will not be long" Gibby is trying to be friendly, half succeeded listening Nora groaned.

The boys head to the car of Gibby, he ordered his two henchmen who were the driver and the passage of the van, Demetri and Evon, to keep the house. Nevel pays them to obey, so make them useful.

Gibby led Nevel for the second part of the plan, the first was to make the freedom to Nora, who were costing a large sum of money to Nevel.

 **...**

While Nora ruminates her grudge against the trio of iCarly, the two goons check around the house. They do not care for who they work as they are paid, even if it was a teenager.

The street is deserted of traffic, the two men are the only ones outside the area. Evon looks streetlights become weaker then go off completely, he did not really find it strange. But the black smoke coming out of the sewer mouth is less normal.

Especially if he sees electric arcs in the smoke and hear the mechanical sounds of the thing, thing that goes to him. Being no impress, he pulls out his silencer gun and he aims at that thing. He opened fire but the bullets do no effect.

Suddenly, he hears a shriek of horror from behind the house, where is his friend Demetri, he turns his head toward the cry and that was his mistake.

The smoke expands all around him and swallowed him, making him disappear underground.

 **...**

Nora stops her revenge plans against the trio by hearing the cry of horror from behind the house, she does not know what happened but it told her nothing good.

She eyes widen horror at seeing a black smoke enter through the living room windows. Scare, she runs to the door and opens it to escape.

Nora is welcomed by a smiling young man in the midst of this horrible smoke, as if he controlled it.

"Good evening, Nora, it was long" the young man said, covering the mouth of the girl to prevent her from screaming.

* * *

Nevel and Gibby returning from their mission, Nevel managed to do cry a little girl and breaking her lollipop and Gibby filmed and posted on the web, it only remains to wait a few hours. Gibby hears a woman's scream inside the house and without thinking, he runs to the door, opens it and he is shocked by the scene before him. He stayed like that for a minute, until he feels the presence of Nevel next to him, who is more disgusted than shocked.

Challen Papperman and Charlotte Gibson, the respective mothers of the two boys, are assisent naked on the couch, legs spread and tired of their sex session until their children back, but it was not their idea to pass the time. That was the idea of partner of the mother of Nevel, Freddie Benson, who was in a full sitting of make out with Patrice, the partner of the mother of Gibby, their sex/dildo has inside two mothers.

Noticing their presence, Freddie breaks the kiss and smiled at the two newcomers. Patrice withdrew Charlotte and will be dressed like the brown had asked her before their pleasure.

"It's not too early, we must us take care in you meantime" he smirked at Nevel.  
"What have you done to my bodyguards," he said annoyed.  
"This is obviously the first reaction to have" he looks at Challen "your son is really a wonderful person."  
"Dirty son of-" Gibby sinks towards Benson to strangle him.

But in an instant, he finds himself head between the legs of his mother, Freddie's hand blocking his retreat.

"You'll be a good son and cleaned your mother, I made a mess while ago" he whispers in his ear "then you will clean Chall."

Gibby obey despite himself, cleaner the sex who gave him birth, he can not help doing as Freddie said, against his will.

Freddie smiled at the moment mother/son, he loves corrupt people and give them in to lust.

"Girls" he looks at the two mothers "continue the fun, do not bother us" the two women nods and kissing the other, caressing themselves same time.

Nevel looks at him with horror, not only they obey orders to Benson but the boy moved and dressed so fast he did not have time to blink. Papperman turns to escape but Freddie already blocking the door.

"Why leave now? You did not even ask for Nora" Freddie said with a sad face.  
"Wher- where is she?" Freddie shows him the chair, Nevel can see brown hair of the mad girl.

Nevel calls her but she does not answer, he goes to her but he becomes frozen with horror at her.

Without looking at her empty face of emotions, Nora seemed normal if we forget the traces of blood flowing from her wounds, as if someone had cut her and glued the pieces together with electric cables. He looks Freddie fearfully and Benson gives an innocent smile in return.

"I was curious to know what was wrong with her, so I delved into her brain but I did not find anything, so I continued with her body but I have not found anything more" he chuckled "If you want know the truth, I do not really know what to sought so I just spent the time" he shrugs, as if he had done nothing wrong.  
"You are a monster" Nevel said bluntly.  
"She told me what you wanted to do before I open her skull" Freddie smiled amused crossing his arms "kidnapping? really Nevel?"

Nevel just looks at him, trying discreetly to head for the door.

"To answer your first question, you can find your friends in the garden, but you will need a shovel to dig," he laughs.

Nevel is heading full speed toward the door to escape but finds himself propelled to the ceiling by an unknown force, can not move a muscle.

Freddie directing his attention to Gibby, he told him to get up and he sinks his fingers into the skull of Gibson. After a moment, he removes his fingers and Gibby goes at his home, forgetting all human presence inside or the primary purpose of his visit to this place.

"I had thought to get rid of him, but he really did not deserve to die for be stupid, he will just be obedient to Tasha now" Freddie said, looking at the blond boy ceiling "and he can still be useful to the show."

Benson makes a movement of the index and Nevel falls heavily.

"Go ahead, kill me, that's what you want anyway" Nevel says pathetically, he wanted to finish against this monster.  
"Aww Nevel, death is just an deliverance for you," he smiled, "and I am much more cruel" Freddie smiled sinisterly before covering Nevel by his smoke of darkness.

 **...**

"... And above all, do not forget that Nevolitta like carrots, it is her favorite food" Freddie told at Mrs Papperman.

He tends the cage which contains a female porcupine which seems frightened by what surrounds, it is the punishment that Benson found for Nevel: be the new playmate for Mr. Tibbals.

Hey, even the animals need pleasure.

"Thanks Freddie, and thank you for introducing me to Charlotte, I did not have feelings for women before her," the redhead thanks him, Freddie convinced the woman to have feelings for the blonde.  
"It is nothing, I like to see people happy," he smiles and leaves home.

He goes to Patrice, who was waiting a little nervous, he knows she has a fear of him but would not now? after all, it is one that has changed the most of the trio.

"I did what you asked me, you forgive me right?" she begins "it was our understanding."

Patrice did that to be forgiven for saying on television his name and address. Because of her, "The Shadow Hammer" found him ... and she can not finish thinking. She looks at him just smile.

"Of course, I always keep my promises," she sighs and he looks straight into her eyes "you're just remember that you spent the evening with me to have a little fun."  
"Okay" she said with a blank stare, as if she was hypnotized.  
"Go home and go to sleep," he kisses her lips chastely.

Patrice did as he said without turning, his persuasion power is really effective but only on humans, he has already tested his power on Carly & Sam and it was not effective, as the girls tested their seductive powers on him and no apparent effect.

Freddie now disappears in his cloud of smoke towards his new destination.

 **...**

A little girl crying in her bed, it was Molly, the same little girl that Nevel broke her lollipop, although she had apologized for accidentally dropped the pickle jar, he seemed more interested in making her cry.

She hears to knock on her window and she can see a boy with a teddy bear in his arms, she will see him a little worried.

Molly notices that it is the boy of iCarly, he told her not to worry about the bad guy now, he made her promise not to say anything about his visit, it will be their secret.

She smiled brightly and took the teddy in her arms, she would thank him but he had already disappeared.

* * *

Freddie appears in front of the fridge Shay, he takes a Wahoo Punch to appease his thirst (who would not after all his good deeds), he turns and notices Spencer down the stairs and run out of the apartment, he smiled, wondering what his girls have done for him.

He remembers sadly of his transformation: he had been captured by "The Shadow Hammer", he had taken him in a forest to torture him, raped him and beaten him to death. He thought he was dead as he placed him in a circle with his own blood, he heard the man speaking in a language unknown. The space seems to be torn above his body (Freddie was half unconscious but he was able to just see what happened), and a black smoke came out and heading to his body, as if to take possession of him.

This did not really worked like the black smoke is out after a while and went back into the hole, closing the torn space. The man was furious and go finish him but Freddie rose with a new vitality and has beheaded the man, tearing his flesh and organs ... everything "The Shadow Hammer" was found over later by the police everywhere on the trees.

He knows what he has become: a sort of incubus mix with the darkness of an ancient evil entity (he had read the books of the man to hammer), but the ritual was not completed until the end as he was half alive. Freddie received the powers of darkness but not the entity in him ... he is still able to love but hatred is still very strong, he needs a certain concentration to remain human, but his hatred is very tempting.

Freddie threw the empty Wahoo Punch and now goes to Carly's room, he knows that Sam and Carly know on him, Sam read his emotions and she told Carly without realizing it. He sighs and looks at his wedding ring in silver with three stones: a emerald between a sapphire and a onyx, on his left ring finger. He smiled as he remembered that they got married in Las Vegas there is barely a month, they have concluded that they can not be happy separately and given their condition, they agreed that they may have to other relationships.

He is coming to Carly's room and he is pleased with what he sees.

Carly is sitting on the chair with Wendy sucking her dildo attached to her harness, like the brown actually had a dick.

Sam was upside down on the couch, above a girl he does not see, the blonde was about to plunge a dildo in her ass and fingering her pussy with some pleasure.

He decided to watch a little more before making known his presence, the show was too good to be breaking ... must be why Spencer fled.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **A few days later,**

"I'm bored" Sam said, his head upside down on the couch in the Shay apartment.  
"Me too" Freddie confirms watching a horror movie with Sam to pass bored.

Carly rolls her eyes, her two lovers are bored quickly since they are défoulés against their old enemies, and as she asked them to stop fighting at her home (which earned sighs but they respected), Sam and Freddie have complained as now, or they have sex.

The three have an agreement, as they'll live for a very long time, and not end up hating or bored sets: they may have fleeting relationships with other girls and have their private activities. Even if it does only one month, they found a balance in their marriage, hoping that it lasts.

"I have maybe find something-" Carly starts but a gale interrupts her.

She feels the head of Sam and Freddie on her shoulders, looking at the computer screen that Carly uses since last hour.

"Looks Shelby Marx, right?" Freddie asks.  
"This is Tori Vega" Carly said simply.  
"Oh, it's the other girl of your last "boyfriend" I believe" Sam said, making signs with her fingers for the word boyfriend, Steven never owned their girlfriend.  
"She has marked that they will have a party with her friends for Kenan Thompson, you interested?" Carly asked.

Sam and Freddie looks themselves. Freddie wanted to return to Los Angeles, it could be more fun than playing with the spirit of Lewbert. Sam wanted to go also, parties are always fun and she can make them more interesting ... she also made a mental note to visit Shelby.

Carly turns to look at them, waiting for their answers ...

 **...**

 **A/N: I could make a sequel that will be on the party of Kenan Thompson in "iParty with Victorious" I'll find a reason to the trio to come to the party, as verified on Tori Vega profile or something like that, out of Seattle for fun.**

 **There will be no death this time, well maybe.**


End file.
